


Heard it Through the Scuttlebutt

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's lunchtime in Atlantis and one table can't shut up about their leaders... among others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard it Through the Scuttlebutt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anuna who asked for funny gossip. Hope you enjoy it sweetie!! This is set somewhere during mid third season. Also my muse was being a bitch, so I'm sorry it took so long to finish this!

"It's not just the difference between..." Chuck was suddenly quiet and bobbed his head towards the entrance of the mess hall. Cadman, Zelenka, Katie, Carson and Lorne, who shared a table with him, all followed his gaze.  
"What is it?" Katie asked, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Our respected leaders." Zelenka pointed out as John and Elizabeth walked from the entrance to the buffet table.  
Katie gave him a confused look. "What about them?"  
"Come on." Lorne said. "You never noticed?"  
"Noticed what?" She asked.  
"Just keep an eye on them." Chuck simply stated.  
Katie still looked confused, but did as Chuck suggested.  
"Just look at the way they take their food." Lorne clarified.  
She kept an eye on them as John took two trays while Elizabeth took their utensils. Then John handed one tray to her and Elizabeth handed one set of utensils to him.  
As they walked to the beverages, John took two bottles of water and put one on his and one on Elizabeth's tray.  
Next was the food and Katie couldn't help but blink a few times to make sure she was seeing it correctly. Elizabeth took two plates and divided them over their trays while John took two buns and did the same. He divided salad between their plates while she divided the chicken between them. John served her the balsamic vinegar, while she put some mustard on his plate. As they moved on to the coffee, John served two cups while Elizabeth took the sugar and milk. She kept one little bag of sugar for herself and gave John one milk and two sugars. All of this happened without uttering a single word and Katie couldn't help but slightly gawk as she turned back to the others while John and Elizabeth took their seats on the other side of the mess hall.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Chuck grinned.  
"That was ..." Katie blinked a few more times.  
"And they do that every time." Lorne continued. "No matter what food it is, or desert or anything really."  
"So..." Katie asked, "What does it mean?"  
"They're so doing it." Chuck grinned.  
"I do not think so." Zelenka pipped in.  
"Oh, come on!" Cadman said. "You did see them, right?"  
"I have to agree with Radek, I'm afraid." Carson said, earning himself a playful glare from his girlfriend and he gave her an innocent shrug. "Elizabeth has been a friend of mine long before the expedition began and she would have told me."  
"How long have you known her?" Chuck asked, interest suddenly piqued.  
"Since high school." He admitted. "She came to Scotland as an exchange student for her final year. After that we each went our own way but we stayed in touch."  
"What was she like?" Cadman asked eagerly and Carson gave her a disapproving look, but continued talking.  
"She wasn't that different from now." With that statement, Chuck and Cadman looked a bit disappointed, but Carson ignored them. "She was among the first in her class, she was class president..."  
"What about boyfriends?" Cadman asked with a grin.  
Carson rolled his eyes. "She didn't really have boyfriends because her school work came first."  
Again there were disappointed looks.  
"Boring." Chuck whispered under his breath and got elbowed by Lorne.  
"So, how do you guys think Sheppard was in high school?" Cadman asked.  
"He probably had a girlfriend wrapped around each and every finger." Chuck grinned and everyone laughed.  
"You would be surprised." They all gave Zelenka a strange look.  
"What are you talking about?" Lorne wondered out loud.  
"I once accidentally overheard the Colonel talk to Doctor Weir." Zelenka explained. "I think they were talking about Teer, the woman that took the Colonel under her wing when he was stuck in the time dilation field. He said that he never saw it coming and that he hated that, because a lot of women always came after him, he got the name Kirk."  
"He has Rodney to thank for that." Katie pointed out with a roll of her eyes and the others laughed in agreement.  
"What else was said?" Cadman asked, turning back to Zelenka.  
"For some reason, he assured her that the women he had actually shared a bed with were barely a handful."  
"See," Chuck said. "If they're not doing it, why is he defending his nightly activities towards her?"  
"Maybe because they're good friends and he doesn't want her to have the wrong image of him." Katie tried to explain.  
"That's BS." Cadman interjected. "You don't care about what your friends think about your sexual activities. On the contrary, with friends you boast about it."  
"Doesn't that depend if your friend is of the opposite sex or not?" Carson asked. "Friend or more, if that friend is from the opposite sex, you do not want to boast about your sexual activities."  
"Why not?" Chuck asked.  
"Because we want to make ourselves look good towards them."  
"Isn't having a lot of sex a way to look good?" Chuck grinned.  
Carson shook his head. "Tell me honestly, have you ever boasted towards a woman about your sex life?"  
"This guy doesn't have a sex life!" Cadman joked and slapped Chuck on the back, making the others erupt in laughter.

After the laughter died, Lorne looked back at the table where John and Elizabeth were sitting and he signaled to the others.  
This was one of the moments that most people of the expedition had dubbed "eyesex."  
John and Elizabeth were simply looking at each other without saying a single word and after a few moments, one would look away with sort of a shy smile and conversation would continue as if nothing had happened.  
"So doing it." Cadman concluded.  
"I still don't agree." Carson challenged.  
"Oh, come on, you don't look at each other like that without doing it."  
"They have a sort of mutual understanding."  
"A mutual understanding of lingering and longing gazes?" Cadman said with a grin.  
"They're not..."  
"Katie!" Cadman interrupted Carson and turned to the startled scientist. "What do you think about it?"  
"I euhm..." She cleared her throat and glanced at John and Elizabeth who now both had smiles on their faces and were gazing again. "Well there's clearly something between them, but it's unclear what exactly."  
"Diplomatic answer for the win." Lorne joked and the others laughed again.  
"Are you sure you're McKay's girlfriend?" Cadman laughed and it made Katie laugh too.  
"Rodney does have his good side."  
"Yes, his back when he walks out of a room." Zelenka shot back, making everyone, including Katie, laugh again.

Carson checked his watch and let out a sigh. "I need to get back to work."  
"Aaw, baby, you have to?" Cadman asked with large puppy eyes that made Carson smile.  
"I'll see you later for dinner, love," he assured her, but before he could move another inch, she grabbed his collar and drew him in for a quick kiss. The others saw their perfect chance to wolf-whistle at the couple, drawing the attention of others in the messhall.  
As Carson got up, there was a small blush on his cheeks and Cadman gave him a playful grin. "I'll see you tonight, baby."  
He nodded as his blush grew and colored his ears a cute red. Clearing his tray, he made his way out of the mess hall.  
"You're lucky to have him." Katie pointed out and Cadman smiled.  
"He's lucky to have me!"  
It made everyone laugh again.

"They're both going to visit Earth next month, you know that right." Chuck said.  
The others looked at him.  
"Who is?" Zelenka asked.  
"Our dynamic duo." Chuck explained and bobbed his head towards John and Elizabeth. "Rumor goes she wants to introduce him to her mother."  
"Why would anyone know what she's planning to do?" Katie wondered and Chuck stuck up his hands innocently.  
"Just relaying what I've heard."  
"I think you people in the control room need another hobby besides gossiping about our leaders." Lorne pointed out.  
Cadman laughed and gave Lorne the thumbs up.  
"Right, like you military types don't gossip all day long."   
"At least we don't have the name of being the biggest gossips in Atlantis."  
"No, you guys just have the name of being the biggest dumbheads in Atlantis."  
"Boys, boys!" Cadman laughed and pointed towards their leaders. "You're missing all the fun."  
At the moment they all turned to look at the table, John was holding Elizabeth around her waist, giving her a very worried look.  
"What happened?" Katie asked.  
"They were getting ready to leave, when Weir seemed to either lose her footing or faint. Her prince charming steadied her right away." Cadman informed them.  
They all saw John's worried look turn to determination as he and Elizabeth started debating about something.  
"How much do you want to wager that he wants her to go to see Carson?" Zelenka asked.  
"Would never bet on that as everyone knows that's exactly what he's doing." Lorne said.  
"He's still touching her." Cadman pointed out and they all noticed how John's left hand was still resting on Elizabeth's hip while they were debating.  
"They are so doing it." Chuck repeated, earning several eyerolls.  
"I think I'm gonna have to agree with you." Katie said.  
"They are just feeling comfortable around each other." Zelenka pointed.  
"I feel comfortable around Cadman, doesn't mean I'd touch her... or even stand that close." Lorne pointed out.  
"Try it and you're dead." Cadman said.  
"See what I mean." Lorne said as he pointed to her.  
Zelenka rolled his eyes. "It is different with them."  
"Why?" Chuck wanted to know.  
"They share a responsibility over this city and this expedition, the only people they can allow themselves to get close to is each other." Zelenka tried to explain.  
"Still doesn't mean they have to be all over each other." Cadman pointed out.  
"It means they trust each other implicitly." Katie said and everyone gave her a surprised look. "And maybe that's exactly what they need. Someone they can trust implicitly."  
"I think he made her see the light." Cadman pointed out as John was steering Elizabeth out of the mess hall, a gentle hand on her lower back.  
"Yup, they're going to see Beckett." Lorne grinned.  
"You think she's pregnant?" Chuck asked, starting the discussion up again.

The End


End file.
